


Caught in the Act

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Series: Merlin Episodes: AUs, Missing Scenes, and Inspired By [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Cheeky Merlin, Episode: s04e09 Lancelot du Lac, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin doing magic.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of the Merlin WAT Game, team five. The beautiful piece of art by Eisbaerfussel that I wrote for is [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618546/chapters/36264876). I had never participated in anything like this before but definitely plan on doing so again.

“You should have told me,” Arthur groused petulantly as he stepped away, no doubt sulking. He always did that when he didn’t get his way. It would be somewhat endearing if he were a child—Merlin had always loved how children were so very passionate about what they wanted, even if they were overly dramatic in the process—but it was Arthur, the King of Camelot, who was acting childish, and it did not at all become him.

“Yes, you’re right, of course,” Merlin replied nonchalantly as he continued to watch the butterfly he had conjured seconds earlier to show Arthur that yes, he really did have magic, “but when would have been a good time, Arthur? That first day I came to work for you? What would you have had me say? ‘Oh, by the way, Sire, that man that your father executed the other day, the one who had magic? You should know that I also have magic, but I assure you that I use it only for good?’ Would that have been preferable to where we are today? Or perhaps I should have told you after I saved Gwen’s father’s life. Yes, that would have been better than allowing Gwen to be arrested. If you’ll recall, I did try to tell the truth but you didn't listen to what I had to say. So I am sorry that I have broken your trust. I regret that. But I have saved your life yet again. Does that not count for anything? Would you have rather me let you die?”

“Don’t be stupid, Merlin. Had you told me early on about your magic I would have been angry, and yes, my father would have sentenced you to death had he found out, but do you think I would have ever let my father know?” At this he stepped in front of Merlin and let his sword drop to the ground with a clang. “Even back then, when I could barely tolerate your insufferable presence, you wove your way into my life and somewhere along the way you became my friend, and more recently my lover. Do you think I was prepared to give that up? I would have fought my father had he attempted to have you killed.” Arthur looked anywhere but at Merlin. He seemed angry, hurt, and sad. Merlin understood. Arthur’s entire perception of his servant and lover had been turned upside down.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, meaning it. “There was never going to be a good time to tell you, but what happened between Lancelot and Gwen made me realise I needed to be truthful about Agravaine’s role in all of this, and I couldn’t very well have told you about him without telling you that I had magic.”

“So that wasn’t the Lancelot we knew?” Arthur asked, looking somewhat less upset now.

“No, that was Lancelot’s body, but not his mind. The Lancelot we knew passed through the veil when he sacrificed his life for mine,” Merlin said, finding it upsetting to think about. Lancelot had been his first friend after leaving Ealdor and Will. Losing him had been beyond upsetting, but seeing him again and briefly thinking that his friend was back, only to lose him all over again had been a pain Merlin wasn’t sure he would get over anytime soon.

“I thought he sacrificed himself for me.” Arthur’s eyebrow arched in a very Gaius-like way. “I was the one who was meant to go through the veil.”

“Yes, well, the end result was the same,” Merlin said, deciding it wasn’t worth it to argue a point he wasn’t even sure about. Perhaps Lancelot really had done it for Arthur, but he didn’t think so. “We owe Lancelot our lives.”

“That we do,” Arthur said. “Now do your job, Merlin, and get me out of this armour. I have a dinner with the knights to get to. And, just to be clear, I am not happy about your keeping the truth from me, but I will get over it. But, do not, under any circumstance, use magic on me when dressing or undressing me. If you need to save my life, please feel free to use all the magic you have, but when we are in my rooms, magic is off limits unless my life is in danger, understood?”

“Yes, Sire,” was Merlin’s prompt reply, only just managing to keep the chuckle to himself as Arthur’s clothing floated through the air towards him. Thankfully, Arthur couldn’t see it. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
